The Hulk (Earth-77)
The Hulk is 7th film in the Community MCU and is written by BIONICLEToa. It's premise is on Dr. Bruce Banner's difficulty dealing with life as the Hulk. Plot The movie begins with Dr. Bruce Banner running out in the desert after a kid who snuck into the testing site to take a first-hand look at what the US government was doing. Banner tells him there is not much time and that he needs to run to the trenches. As such, Banner gets to the trench, but as he pushes the kid into there, he himself gets blasted by a green surge of energy, and everything fades to white... Banner wakes up in a government facility, where they're trying to keep him alive. The kid, who reveals himself to be Rick Jones, is standing by the bed Banner is in, and thanks him for saving his life. Although, Jones didn't expect Banner to live, somehow he managed to do so. Banner is soon taken to another room, where they try to clean off a radiation he absorbed. However, General Ross, who first overlooked the experiment, is a bit uneasy about Banner surviving the bomb, and he confines Banner to a room. Rick Jones visits Banner occasionally in the room, as he is curious as to why the bomb was there in the first place, since the government usually didn't test nuclar weapons anymore. Banner explains it was the only way for the government to give him money for the testing of gamma radiation. Jones wonders why they'd test nuclear bombs in the first place, since the Cold War had been over for a while. Banner explains that it was more for prepraration just in case someone does try to start nuclear war. However, Rick Jones is soon forced out of the room, and doctors come in to check Banner's vitals. One of them moves a gieger counter out of the way and right next to Banner, which starts beeping like crazy. They try to turn the "radio" off but it doesn't go off. Then they realize that Banner still has high amounts of radiation, but this time, Ross tells them to confine him into a room. Banner wants to know why, but Ross doesn't give an answer. Banner is taken by guards with protective gear and put into a room. However, as he stays in there, he starts not to feel good during the middle of the night. He feels nauscious, and calls for treatment. However, the doctors don't come: the men in the protective gear return. They quickly take out a needle and tell him to stand still. Banner suggests against it, since he feels nauscious. But as he tries to convince them, they move in on him anyways. He tries to run, but they go after him. He escapes the room, running down the halls and getting his heartbeat up. As more guards with shcok staffs come his way, he tries to turn. Guards surround him, and the original ones try to inject the needle into his skin. However, his heart beat goes to far, and he begins to grow, and his skin goes green. Characters Good *Dr. Bruce Banner *Rick Jones *Jennifer Walters Bad *General "Thunderbolt" Ross Category:Earth-77 Category:Films Category:Hulk Category:BIONICLEToa